Interrogation
by elfofthedarkside
Summary: Some dirty Kylux role playing. Sub!Kylo and Dom!Hux. There are some interesting noises coming from Interrogation Room C... Romance because Kylux, and humor because...? I dunno.


**Um... I don't know what to say about this. It's Kylux. It's smut. It's slightly non-con. And it's bottom Kylo, because yus. Anyways, I hope you like.**

* * *

Kylo Ren never knew who blindfolded him the moment he entered his chambers. He never knew who the rough hand that grabbed him and dragged him away belonged to. All he knew was that in a few moments he had been tied uncomfortably bent over a table of some kind, the door closing loudly leaving him alone. He reached out with the Force, but could sense nothing save for the footsteps approaching the room.

With a hiss, the doorway slid open. The familiar sound of leather boots on the metallic floor fueled something within Kylo.

"Ah, Hux. Finally, someone who can explain this intrusion. First of all-"

He was cut off with a sharp slap to the face. He instantly felt his anger swell. "What was that for, you fucking-"

"Silence." Another slap followed the harsh accented voice of the General. "You have no right to speak such insolence to me, traitor."

Ren's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? Take this blindfold off at once!"

"I will do whatever I want," Hux replied. "Until you confess, you are my little bitch." He whispered sharply the last few words into Kylo's ear, who shivered.

"Confess what?"

"Your reason for coming here, Rebel scum." Hux hissed, followed by the sound of a knife being drawn slowly. The blade sliced cleanly and precisely at the Knight's robes, stripping him quickly.

"Stop that!" Ren protested, but was in no position to demand anything. A moment later he was laid bare before the General, and only then did Ren realize what a compromising position he was in.

"Hmph." Hux grunted disapprovingly.

"Listen, Hux. You had better untie me this instant or I swear I will-"

His breath was stopped short as Hux looped a length of rope around his neck, effectively creating a leash that he now tugged on.

"Is that any way to address the man in whose hands your life lays?" Hux asked. Ren gasped, shaking his head.

"N- no," He managed. He would never admit it, but he was a bit scared at that moment. Intimidation wasn't working, and not being able to see really made everything more of a threat. Best to play along until it made more sense.

"No, what?"

"No… Master," Ren spat. A sharp tug on the leash, then it slackened.

"That's better, bitch."

There was then a sound that made Ren's blood run cold: the sound of the General's trousers being unzipped. Ren squirmed, trying his best to see around the blindfold, but to no avail.

"I will make you talk," Hux said firmly. "Perhaps this will loosen your tongue."

Kylo shook his head, knowing what was coming. "No, no, no! Please, n-" He felt the General's cock enter his mouth. He wanted to fight, to pull away, but Hux slapped him across the face once more. Ren tried his best to relax around it, but Hux thrust deeper with each moment. It wasn't long before the Knight was gagging hard.

"P- please-" He murmured around the thickness ramming down his throat.

"Will you tell me now?" Hux asked, pulling back slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ren begged. However, at that moment he did understand. It was one of his games. To mess with Ren, make him vulnerable and humiliate him. Because, damn him, he knew it turned the young Sith on so much.

As he realized this, he felt another sharp tug on the leash, and a voice whispered in his ear, "You expect me to believe that, Rebel scum? I'm going to fuck you until you're screaming what I want to hear."

Kylo felt a shiver run down his spine, and straight to his dick. He cried out with new confidence in their game. "No, please, Master! I've told you everything I know!"

Hux must have sensed Ren had caught on, but if he did he didn't let it show. He simply ripped off the blindfold, letting Ren's eyes adjust to the sight of the room.

Then, without warning, he strode behind the Knight and pushed his thickness into Ren's ass. The lack of preparation caused Ren to cry out, but the contact felt so good he didn't dare complain.

"Everything, hm?" Hux grunted. "Then why are you still tied up?"

"M- Master, p- please!" Ren whimpered. "I- I would never betray-"

"If you have nothing useful to say, you will be silent." Hux's sharp words were accompanied by another pull on the leash. Kylo gagged, crying out once more.

"No, please! Please! Stop!" Kylo made sure, even through the painful pleasure, that he sent the thought _please don't stop_ into Hux's mind.

"I said, silence!" Hux shouted, tightening the rope around Ren's neck. "That's right," He leaned down, whispering to the gasping Sith, "Gag for me. Act like the little bitch you are."

"Oh, fuck, yes. I'm a little bitch." Ren panted. His vision was beginning to fade, but he'd be damned if he mentioned it. It felt too good.

Hux allowed the leash some slack as he thrust deeper. "So, you like that, do you? You're just a little Rebellion whore, aren't you?"

"Ah!" Tears sprang to Kylo's eyes as he endured Hux's cock ramming into his body.

"Answer me!"

"Y- yes…" Kylo managed.

"Louder!"

"Yes!" Kylo shouted. "I'm a Rebellion whore! Please, fuck me!"

"You love having this big cock filling you up, don't you?"

"Yes, Master."

"You want to be used."

"Yes."

"Torn apart."

" _Yes_."

"Fucked until the only thing you can think of is your longing to be filled with my cum."

" _Yes!_ Yes, yes! Please, fuck me until I can't walk!" Ren was almost screaming at this point, his dick so hard it was painful. Hux pulled back on the leash, and grasped a handful of black curls with his other hand.

"You're mine," He whispered, which sent a shiver down Ren's spine. "Mine to use. Mine to destroy."

"Fuck… Please, Master…" Kylo could barely form a coherent thought. "I- I need to cum…!"

"You'll cum when I say you can!" Hux thrust harder, deeper, nailing Ren's prostate over and over. "You're my prisoner, remember?"

Kylo's hands, which were tied to either side of the table he was secured on, were clenching and unclenching desperately. Searching, wishing for something to grab onto. "Master, please! I can't… I can't last much longer!"

"You'll last… or I'll have to punish you. Is that what you want?"

Ren blinked sweat out of his eyes -or was it tears?- as a strong feeling began rising in his stomach. It was only a matter of time…

"Are you ready?" Hux asked. Ren nodded quickly.

"Yes-yes-yes-please-yes-just-let-me-cum-" He babbled.

"Beg for it," Hux growled, and fuck, if that didn't nearly do Kylo in.

"Oh god, please just let me cum. I'll do anything. I am your prisoner; yours to control and destroy. I want to cum, want you to fucking ruin me, want you to fill me to bursting, want you to own my body and do whatever you wish-just let me fucking cum-"

"Then cum."

At the command, Ren screamed out his release. His channel constricted around Hux, causing the General to be pushed into climax as well. Ren found himself shuddering with relief, panting as sweat-soaked hair fell into his eyes.

Hux carefully and precisely untied the leash, as well as removed the other restraints. Kylo was turned gently onto his back. Hux leaned forwards and pressed lingering kisses all along the abused Knight's chest and neck. Kylo whimpered softly at the touch.

 _Alright?_ He seemed to ask as he smoothed back his usually perfect hair.

 _Perfect_ , Ren smiled.

Hux pulled him up from the table and embraced him. "That was… much more rough than usual."

"I like it rough," Kylo tried to growl, but was too exhausted. He paused. "Who brought me here?"

"Troops are easy to bribe," Hux said with a slight smirk.

"I will be wiping their memories."

"Of course." Hux kissed him again, this time on the lips. "We wouldn't want them spreading stories, would we?"


End file.
